Spikes hate, thier love
by aconsta2010
Summary: They had forgotten his birthday. For that they will lose his love, and gain his hate. The Mane 6 lied and forgot about Spike to go to a Wonderblots show. Now Spike has changed, and they don't like it. Can Spike ever forgive them, or will his hate for them be to strong after their lies. They are antro in this one. Bad words. Diss-continued and up for adaption.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Spike could not believe it. All of his friends had forgotten his birthday. When he woke up in the morning, all he got was a list of chores from Twilight. When he went to go help Rarity, she just ogled the customer so he left the store even though she did not notice.

Fed up with the treatment he was getting today, he went to Sweet Apple Acres. What did he get from the most consoling pony of the group, not a I'm sorry for them Spike but a "Well while you're here, would you help me out on the farm?" After that he stopped talking to the mane six all together.

Even Pinkie Pie had forgotten. The one pony that always wanted an excuse to throw a party. He later found out that she threw one for her friends just cause she wanted to. When he got home, all there was a note that said Twilight and the others would be in Baltimare all weekend for the wonderbolt's game that Rainbow dash wanted them to go to.

That was not on the letter however. It said that she had an official mission from the Princess. Knowing that it was a lie, Spike burned the letter into ash in his fit of then took all of his personal pictures with them and burned them all as well. He then made a decision; he was 13, it was time to move out, to be on his own.

So he did just that. He packed up all of his belongings from the library, along with Owlisious, because Twilight had forgotten to get food for him again. Spike could not bear to let what happened the owl. It was not just sitting well with him to leave the owl there all alone. With all done he left the tree house library, never to return for a good 3 years.

He was going to Canterlot. Princess Luna had asked to train him in his dragon abilities. Seeing that she had been around longer, she had the experiance with dealing with dragon abilities. Although Celectia could have helped, she already had Twilight to teach. So spike agreed to train under Luna.

He let Owlisious go into the wild after that. He figured the poor owl deserved that at least. He and Luna then spent the next 3 years training in his magic. When he got there, Luna had asked why he had come to her, and not just stayed with his friends.

When asked that question his anger towards the mane six all returned full force. So much so, now he hate his ex-friends, now whenever he said their names, there was so much venom to melt the floor beneath them. Now after that, 3 years had gone by. He had entered hibernation.

While in hibernation, Luna trained him by his dreams. While his body changed on the outside while he slept, his mind was grown to an exponential rate. He can now do many things with his fire other than send messages. He can also fight very well on his own with his fists and the tan-to he had on his back. He had decided that he needed a weapon along with his other abilities, the tan-to suited him very well. He even had it custom made just to match his personality. There was also a mood ring on his hilt in the very center.

The blade of the short sword was made of emeralds, sapphires, amber, amythyt, and moonstone to reminde him of what Luna had done for him. The hilt was charcoal burned from the wood of the evergreen forest with his fire. He was now a very head turning young man, with light tan skin, spiky green hair, with a forest green t-shirt, purple jacket, and dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

He was also just awakening from his hibernation, and the land will forever be changed. He had just gotten a final lesson from Luna, and was returning to the castle where his teacher said to meet her. Seeing as he had stayed within a cave, being the natural thing for dragons to hibernate in. In the letter it said that there was a surprise waiting for him. When he got there his room was unlocked.

Now he was on guard. The room where he was supposed to meet was always locked. Only he, Luna, and Celestia were allowed in this room and they always locked the door behind them. Slowly, he drew his sword, and rushed the door open and ran in.

Now he was expecting many things. A thief most likely, an assassin another possibility, and the occasional changeling. What he got, however was a purple magic enveloping him, "This magic feels like **her's**" he thought and when he looked he saw that he was right.

There in the middle of the room was the mane six. Twilight in the middle, with Applejack and Rarity at her sides, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sitting on the floor and Pinkie bouncing around the room.

"Well hello to you as well Spike." Twilight was just standing there with her nose in a book, wearing a white shirt, skinny blue jeans, and shoes. Rarity was wearing a white dress with sparkles and heels. Pinkie was wearing a short pink shirt and pants with pink shoes. Applejack was wearing a plade button shirt tied and the belly with short jeans and sneakers. Fluttershy was wearing a plain yellow dress. Rainbow was wearing a short blue skirt, black stockings, and sneakers with a blue hoodie.

"What are you doing here," Spike all but yelled, trying to keep his voice down in the castle. "Well we cam here to say hi and help you pack your stuff" said Applejack." Pack, what the bucking hell you mean pack." "Well Spike, I think it is time for you to go back to Ponyville, to make a life" came the response from Lun

Spike was now having a break down inside himself. He was forced to go back to Ponyville with the people he least liked. Seeing that it was Luna that said it, he accepted. "Okay, Princess, I'll go back, but I don't have to like it." "Of coarse Spike, I would not expect you to like it, just make your life worth wild, after all, it is your life now."

Spike then released what the extent of what she had said. It was his life now, he was grown and did not need Twilight or the others for that matter. He could do what he wanted. Smilling an grin that made the others fear what he was going to say.

"All right. I'll go, and your right Princess it is my life. So I'll take what I want from it."

With that said he began to pack all of his things. When he was ready he looked at the mane six with anger under a look of neutrality.

"I'm ready to leave now." Applejack took his bags and they left for the train station. When they got there, they went into their own cart. With that done, they got settled. Only after that, did Twilight look up at Spike.

"So Spike how are you doing?" "I'm fine" was his short response to her question. "What is the first thing you are going to do when you get back." I'm getting a apartment to live in. Then I'll get a job with the spa. After that, well I'll find out after that."

Twilight was surprised, "What do you mean get an apartment, a job, Spike aren't you coming back to the library?" "No Twilight and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind on the matter." With that said the train stopped, and he got off leaving a teary eyed Twilight, and the others dumbfounded.

Spike on the other hand was in a good mood, he had just told off one of the people he was very much disliking, boarder line hating. "This is just the beginning of what I have in store for you six." Though Spike evilly. With that he left to get an apartment and set up his new life in Ponyville, except on his own terms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Spike was having a very good today. He had just gotten an apartment, and landed the job at the spa. He was now in training to be one of the masses' at the spa. He just was in a very good mood. So he went to do what always increased said good mood. He went into the Evergreen forest.

There he went into the forest to train with his sword. He walked straight into four packs of timber wolves fighting of the field around them. When they heard him come into the field they all went to attack.

What happened next was a very bad beat-down on the timber wolves part. One went on the attack to bite Spike's arm. It ended with it getting sliced in half and turning into twigs. The others then ran all at once to face him.

Out of thirty wolves coming at him, Spike jumped in the air a stabbed down in the middle of the packs. He then backfliped and sliced another four in one strike. Then he ducked under a swipe.

He jumped up again only to be met with two others jumping after him. He twirled in mid-air and breathed a black colored flame on the two wolves. They then burned to ash as they hit the ground howling in pain. The other twenty two all dashed towards him.

Spike then rushed forward to meet them. He then slid down, slashing upward to cut down another four. He then jumped up and breathed another jet of black fire. It resulted in only four being left while the others burned into ashes.

They tried a tactic one jumped to down slash, while another up slashed, the other two ran to the side of him to attack that way. Spike then spun in the same spot he was in only while breathing flames.

The fire caught on the remaining wolves as they, like their brethren before them, burned into ashes. Spike then stabbed the sword into the ground to catch his breath. He started walk out of the forest when a familiar shadow came down on him.

"Hey there Owlisious, how are you doing after the last time I saw you?" "Who Who," "Really well that's good for you man. Well, I stayed out here long enough, I'll see you later dude.' With that, he left to go back to his apartment.

Spike stopped by Pony Joe's for a quick bit. When he walked in he saw Joe and his son running the counter. Joe was a mid thirty's man with a light tan skin, light brown hair and a standard uniform. His son, Bean, was a fourteen year old with sandy brown hair and was wearing the same uniform as his dad.

"Hey Joe, I want one Ursa Major paw, and a mocha latte." "Coming right up Spike that will be ten bits." After paying the do amount he waited for the pastry to finish. Right at that moment, the mane six walked in the shop.

Spike then yelled "Joe make that paw to go." Hearing his yell the girls ran towards him to confront him. "There you are Spike. What happened to you after you got off the train, where are you staying, how are you going too provided for yourself?" Was Applejack question barrage.

"I left to find a place to stay, got a job and exercised for a bit, is there any thing else you want from me." Was Spikes response in an ice cold voice. "Okay well answer me this, why are you moving out of the tree house and getting your own place." Was Twilights question.

"I'm getting my own place because I need it. I can't live with you forever. Besides, what if I meet a nice mare and I did not want to have her over in library with you living with me. She might have gotten the wrong idea."

Now Twilight's worried and sad emotions became one of rage. "Well, who might you have met, huh Spike." Now one might think that it was just motherly instinct, but after being away from Spike for so long, Twilight realised that she had feelings for the young man, and she was not going to let some other mare steal Spike away from her.

Now Spike may have learned how to fight and breathe stronger flames, but against a pissed off woman with strong magic, no way is he hell going to fight against such a strong opposing force add to the fact that the others were also looking at him with some anger and a bit of jealousy.**(No offence to any women reading this. But when you get mad, it's really scary for any guy. Add magical ability to that and I would have gone running for the hills.)**

Right at that moment Joe came to Spikes rescue, although unknowingly. "Spike your paw ready, so is your latte." "Thanks Joe." After getting his food Spike turned to his ex-friends.

"I'm just saying. Also, what does it matter to you?" at this, Twilight became a color of red that would put apples to shame. "I-I-I'm just looking out for you Spike." "Yeah Spike we just want to make sure your that you are safe." Applejack agreed along with some of the others, though some looked outraged that another mare was taking their Spike from them.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself now you guys. I just got everything that I needed and now I can get ready for tomorrow. I have to get some stuff for my house and have to wake up early tomorrow for work at the spa. If that's all." None of them got to say anything though as he had already left the store.

"I don't like this. He is too young to left by himself. You guys we have to make sure nothing bad happens to him. So we have to be very cautious, and deal with any mare that tries to take away Spike from us. He is our's and nopony's else am I right." "Right" chorused all of the others. "Great now, how to make sure that other mare's don't try anything on him, cause he is really good looking now." With that said they left to plan how to win Spike for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

_Recap: Spike is living on his own, not with Twilight in the library. He was a job at the spa and needs stuff for his new place. He will meet other female characters and will develop relationships with the other mare's that are not the mane six. They are antro in this, remember that._

**Spikes hate, their love**

When Spike woke up in the morning, he found himself on the bare floor of his new pad. "I really need to get some furniture for this place." With the days plan in mind, off he went to get the things for the pad.

On the way he meets some of the other people/ponies that waved towards him. He waved back and walked into the local furniture store. Behind the counter was a man by the name of Wood Maker. He was a man in his early twenties and was tall almost 6"5. He had on old light blue jeans, a plade shirt, and had a brown tool belt.

"Hello and welcome to Woodies Workshop and Furniture Store, what can I get for you sir." "Hello I'm here for some stuff for a pad that I just moved into. I would like a small table, four chairs, a Queen size bed, a sofa, recliner, two medium flat screen TV's, a small fridge, some cooking supplies, and a clothes drawer."

"Whew, that's a mighty big order there; you have the bits for all of that." "Yes I do, also could you deliver them to this address." Said Spike giving a card with an address to the store clerk. "Sure, it'll be there by tomorrow by the latest. Thank you and have a nice day."

With that done Spike was just about to walk out the door when another man walked into the door. He was wearing a black sweater, black jeans, and black shoes, with a black ski mask over his face. In his hand was a very sharp shoto.** (Short sword between 12 and 24 inches.)**

"Stay right were you are, this is a hold up." Shouted the man, who was now clearly a thief. He was holding his shoto like a master. He was obviously skilled with his weapon. He looked at Spike, who looked back and said "ah another swords man, not many with the patience to practice the art."

"I agree, it is sad that the art is now going extinct. Though we see eye to eye on this topic, I can not allow you to rob this man's store." "Shame, though you look like you now how to use that tan-to on your back. How about this, we fight, if you win I will leave this mans store and even give you my sword, and never commit another crime. If you lose, then you walk away, act like this never happened, and we never see each other again."

"I agree on these terms, only if you promise, should I lose, not to take this man's life, for he is only an innocent."

"I agree to your terms, shall we take this out side." With that they both silently walked out of the door. They turned to each other and looked deeply into the others eyes. The wind blow around the two, with the citizens gone. Then out of nowhere, a leaf floated between the two.

This was like the start for the two swordsmen. Without another word, they leap at each other. Spike drew his tan-to while the other man took out his shoto. The two then locked blades. Spike went for a diagonal slash while the other man countered. He then went on a series of slashes that all were blocked by the man.

Spike then jumped back to get some breathing room. The man then used this to rush after him. He used an upward slash to chop off Spike's arm. Spike dodged, then leaned back to miss a side slash made by his opponent. He kicked at the other man's stomach, and hot causing him to stumble a few feet back.

Spike used this to ready himself for round two. The other man then said, "Why don't we take this match up a notch." With that he used magic to make his sword to cackle with yellow electricity. Spike looked at him then said, "Well, if your powering up, then so should I." By saying that, he blew his fire on his sword, igniting the blade, making it have black flames dace across the blade.

"So you are so advanced to add an element to your sword, not many get to that level of skill. Even with a master to teach them." "I know, but that is not the only thing I can do with my sword." Saying that, hi sword turned into a wakizashi, the same length of the other man's sword.

Now this is going to be a good fight. They again ran to one another, locking blades. The heat making the other man's hair burn a little. While his lightning made Spike's hair on the back of his neck stand up. They both jumped backed up. They then jumped forward, making strikes so fast, if anyone were to see, they would only see a flash of black and yellow.

Strike and dodge, slash and block so the deadly dance go, until the man over extended one of his strikes, allowing Spike to slash in his opening. He then stepped back, only to have Spike, not giving him room to rest. Slash after slash, his clothes and skin burned by the flames on Spike's swords.

"Well, that was some combo you pulled their. I have fought many other swordsmen, and not many could land a hit on me. Allow me to show you a move that I created when I was faced with such a skilled opponent." With that said, he lifted his sword into the air, and shot the lightning into the air.

Spike, not wanting to be left out of this show also shot his flames into the air. Dark clouds filled the air. Then a yellow thunderbird flew down right above it's master. After, a black colored Phoenix flew down as-well flying right behind Spike.

"So, you too take joy in creating an elemental move based on your elemental creature. As you can see, mine is the thunderbird, I found out when I was in a lightning storm, I was lost when suddenly I looked up and saw the mystical creature, flying above me. I knew that I had just seen my elemental animal. To prove I was right it showed me the way to a cave so that I may take refuge. If I may, how did you find yours."

"I found mine when I was in a forest fire. I was disoriented when I saw it land in front of me. It looked like it wanted me to follow it. I did, and found a stream. It protected me from the fire while I rehydrated. It was then that I knew it was my element animal."

"Then let us see who's element care for us more, the bird of storm and lightning, or the bird of eternal flame." With those words uttered, they sent the birds of element towards one another, while running towards each other. When they locked blades, so did the birds.

Not one would give the other even a millimeter. They stayed like that until the other man loosened his grip on the blade lock. Spike pushed forward with all of his strength, and in response, so did his bird.

There was a huge explosion that followed afterward, they man flew back. He landed on the ground not moving. Slowly Spike moved to stand in front of him. " Thank you, I was cursed to stay on this earth until I was defeated by another in the form of battle. For this I give you my shoto. I hope you learn to use it to it's full use." With his last words uttered, the man pasted into the other life.

"Yasuraka ni nemuru."**(Rest in peace). **With those last respectful words said, Spike picked up the man shoto. Promising to use the blade like to man before him. "Thank you for saving me and my store, your order is on the house and will be there in two hours at the most." Said the store owner. "Thank you very much, now if you excuse me I have to go to home now." As he was about to leave, he set the body of the other man on fire, burning his body to ash in respect for the man.

As Spike was walking back to his home, he allowed his mind to wander. He bumped into another person. When he looked up, he saw that it was Trixie. "Hi Spike I'm staying in town for a bit, can I bunk with you till I can get my own place." asked Trixie.

"Sure and stay as long as you want, I need help paying the place as well." With that they both headed back to his now their shared home. "Things are going to get a lot more interesting in town now," thought Spike.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

It was a good day for Spike. He just got a room mate to share the price of the apartment. He saved a man's store, and helped released a trapped soul. He also just got a letter from the spa. He was hired and was to meet them at 10:00 to start his shift. He also just finished setting up the place like he wanted it to look like.

His room mate was the late great and powerful Trixie. Now after traveling she turned all of that "all mighty and powerful" down to a nice and kind person and was cool to talk and live with. She is around 5"7, has light blue hair with a white stripe going down both sides of her hair. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers, with a star cape around her shoulders.

When he asked why she kept the cape, he found out that it was a present from he mother before she passed. The last words she said to Trixie were, "be great in all that you do". That is why she tried to make herself seem so amazing, to honor he mom's last words to her.

She was now working as the assistant to the Mayor, and was really good at organizing all the papers that was sent the mayor's way. She was paying for half the apartment and grocers. He was paying the other half of everything. They were getting along well with each other and had started to go out to cafes and stuff, as friends of course.

This was not what it looked to the other inhabitants of Ponyville however. To them, it looked like they were a couple. A very good and cute couple at that. Some however, did not like this arrangement between the two. To name a few would be the Mane six, the Princess Sisters, and few others.

Now here is the reason for all of the women named. The Mane Six because they though that Spike was "theirs". They all had a really big grudge against the two spending too much time with each other and sharing an apartment together. They were still planning a way to make Spike fall in love with them, now they had to also find a way to break the two up.

The royal sister's because of their worry. They had grown quite attached male at hand. Celestia thought of him as a cute nephew, and Luna though of him as a younger brother. To them he was growing up too fast in their minds. They just wanted to make sure he was all right. Of course they knew of the situation between the two. They still could not help but be worried for their segregate family member.

Spike was currently on his way to his current job. Lotus had asked for him to start his first day at the spa and learn the ropes. So here he was, stepping into the spa to get ready for his shift ever. First was a woman with brown hair and eyes asking for a mud bath. Seeing that he was not needed for that, he left her to soak until time was up. While she was in the room, he read over the instructions that was left for him by Aloe.

After her was a woman by the name of Crystal. She had deep blue hair with silver stripes going down to her shoulders, black eyes, pale skin, and was about his height, witch was 6 feet exact. She had asked for a deep tissue massage. He then led her into the back room and asked for her to lie down on the table. He then heated up his hands with his fire, not enough to hurt, but to make the massage more enjoyable.

He spent a total of four hours working on her back, shoulders and legs. After the time was up, she graciously thanked him and left. While she was leaving he could not help but think he had meet her somewhere before. If he had looked deeply into her eyes, he would have seen that she was actually Queen Chrysalis. She was just dropping by to see him, for after seeing him the first time, she had developed a kind of crush on the young man.

Spike had thought that the day had gone good. He made quite the amount of bits in change thanks to the two customers. Right then Lotus came into the room. She said " Hey Spike can you take care of these last appointments, I've got to get home early, family reunion." "Sure, I'll take them off of your hands, boss, can I keep the tips thought." "Ug sure Spike, just make sure that you give them your up most co-operation, they are some of our most valuable customers." "OK I will Lotus." With that Lotus left the room.

When she left the room, the last people with appointments walked through the door. The first was the cutie mark crusaders. They had grown while he was in hibernation. Spike could not help but look them up and down. Applebloom had grown to a good 5"3 and had red hair falling to her mid back. She had on a similar outfit to that of her sister's. Sweetie Bell had shot up to a 5"5 with curly purple hair with pink going all the way down to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple skirt and button up white blouse. Lastly, Scootaloo had grown to 5"4, had orange hair down to her waist, wearing skinny blue jeans, green wonderbolt's jersey, and black sneakers.

"Hey there you guys, it's been a while." "Sure has Spike… can you not tell anyone that me and Scoot were here, we don't exactly fit the type to got to the spa willingly." was Applebloom's question. "Sure you guys, so what can I get you three?" "We would like the two hour uninterrupted mud bath." "Sure, that will be fifty bit's when you're done, right down the hall to the right, door number five." "Thanks Spike, see you later." With that the three went into the room to have their once a year spa session.

As soon as they were in the room, the door opened again to reveal that Lyra and Bon-Bon had come in for one of the other appointments. "Hello do you have a reservation for right now." "Yes we do, the four o'clock to five o'clock sweat room." "Let me look….. Yes your right here, down the hall to the left, third room on the left side have a nice stay."

After that was done, he only had one more session till he could close up shop. When he heard the door open he instantly had on a face of boredom, to mask the face of anger he was feeling. Right there was the Mane Six, looking at him. Then he remembered what his boos had said, to make sure they stayed content to visit again. So, ignoring the ball in his throat said, "Hello and welcome, do have an appointment for right now?" he asked trying to keep on his look of utter boredom.

"Why yes we do, the 3:15 deep tissue massage and back rub." Was what Rarity had said trying to look anywhere but him. So with a hissed out "follow me" he treated them, and made sure to do the bare minimum of work. Enough so that they will come back again but not enough so that they ask for him. After they had left, he locked up the door and went into the forest once again to work out.

When he entered though, he found that he was not alone. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack had followed him into the field that he had won from the timber wolves. To make sure that none of the other forest animals tried to take the field away from him, he had marked the area with his smoke, making sure that only the keen nose of the forest animals knew that this was his territory. "What are you three doing out here?' Spike angrily asked the mares that now stood opposite of him.

"We came to ask why you stopped talking to us. What changed everything between the seven of us?" "What changed, **WHAT CHANGED, I'll tell you what changed, you all….** You know what if you can't tell, then I won't tell you, now get out." "No Spike, not until you give us some answers, tell us why you hate us, I'm sorry to say this but we will beat it out of you if we have to, now please let us talk peacefully."

Seeing Spike enter his fighting stance, drawing his tan-to. They too got into their fighting styles. Applejack got into what looked like a boxer stance, Twilight got out a wand to help channel her magic, and Rarity stepped back though her hands glowed with medical energy. It was obvious to Spike who played witch role. Applejack was the hand to hand fighter, Twilight with the magic and Rarity was the medic of the trio.

Spike for his part, blew out his black flame on his sword making it turn into a wakizashi and danced across the blade with his black flames. Seeing this Twilight gave Applejack a magic gun, a bosh shotgun to be exact. With a gentle breeze, the fight started. Spike ran full speed to Twilight, seeing that she provided the most powerful enemy. On his way there he had to avoid four shots fired off by Applejack.

He then threw his sword into the ground, used it to jump into the air, grabbed it and blasted a fire beam to Twilight, who protected herself by using a force-field. He then moved to stop another round of bullets from Aj. **(I'm calling her Aj from now because I don't want to spell her whole name.) ** He then decided to attack Aj to stop her from getting in his way. She dropped the gun and threw a punch at him. He ducked down to avoid being hit. He slashed at her but she jumped back and grabbed the gun again. Seeing this he charged again, but stopped to back flip to aviod Twilight's lightning attack to his back. He moved to stab Twilight but she used a spell to create a powerful spell, making a giant ball of water, and thew it towards Spike.

"This is getting annoying, let's end this already." After saying that he chose to blow more fire on his blade. He then stabbed the sword into the ground, creating a dome of black fire surrounding him, the blast of water coming towards him instantly evaperated into the air. He then twisted the sword, still in the ground, causing the dome to rotate around in the direction of the sword, creating a tornado of black fire around him

The vaccum created made the others fell like there was no air in the atmosphere making them fall to the ground trying to get air into their lungs. Then all of a sudden, he pulled his sword out, making the flames blast outward. This sent all of them flying back and hitting trees, along with second degree burns. "I will tell you one time, never return to this field again." With that said, he left to go back to his shared apartment, to spend a night in bed and, hopefully, get rid of this weird felling in his chest, it was a mix and happiness and sadness, maybe he will figure things out tomorrow. If he had looked back, he would have seen that they had tears in their eyes, all thinking, "what did we do to make him hate us this much?"

When he got back home, he saw that Trixie had just returned from work. "So, how was your first day at work, Spike?" "It was... interesting. Hey can I ask you something?" "Sure, what do you want to ask?" "Well, the town fair is next week, and I was wondering if you might want to go with me, as... my girlfriend." "Aww, Spike of course I will, to be honest, I've been waiting for you to ask me." So with that, they both climbed into the same bed, and slept peacefully, waiting for the next week to come already, so that they can tell the town about their new relationship.

**K, so what did you think. Am i getting better. PM me if you have any ideas about what i should do to make the story more interesting. Your favorite auther Aconsta2010.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The week was nice and cool and very relaxing for Spike. On the first three days, it was good, spending time at the spa, learing how to do specific tasks, and it was very nice for him. He was able do more advanced jobs and got bigger pay for the days he worked. The people who come almost all ask for Spike when they want their massage. The most regular customer that came after Spike stared working at the spa was Crystal.

She came every third day at two in the after noon for a deep tissue massage. While he was giving her the massage, they would talk to each other. Spike learned that she was living in the forest. After learning that insisted that she come and visit him during the week when she needed something. It never occurred to Spike that if he lived in the forest and afford massages every third day, how come she did not have a house of her own.

How come he did not connect the dots, well he thought that she was like a hermit, kind of. She always seemed fine and never seemed bad when she came in. So he thought that she simply liked to live off the land and would make a few bits here and there and would use them to meet him there. He figured that she was like a type of farmer and because she always came for the deep tissue massage and she always had tight places on her body.

After that, he had thursday off and would go to the forest for a good work-out and camp-out. He also learned how to use the shoto the other man had left for him. He learned that the sword and become used to the feel of his energy. He was able to make an attack like his **Phoenix dive**, as he had called it, along with the** flame tornado,**** fire shoot,** and **fire dome**. Since it was naturally 18 inches, he did not need to waste energy making it longer. He then made moves that were still fire based, but were better, since he did not need to focus on conserving his energy.

He only made those moves because he needed efficient moves that cost low energy. Now he could make moves that can take more energy, and have even better efficiently. He could now use a move he called **snake fire. **He could not wait to use this move in battle. On Friday, he was shopping with Trixie at the store for food and clothes. Saturday was practicing on just using the shoto in normal mood. Through out Sunday he was helping Trixie in her battle magic and fighting styles. He then spared with her, both improving her general fighting skills and his idea for fire moves. He also figured out holes that were in his fighting styles, which could have been used as weakness, now no longer existed.

It was finally time for the fair. Spike and Trixie, hand in hand, walked in the fair. There, they played some of the booth games. Like the ball toss, ring toss, and darts. In the end they had a wonderful time. Then they walked into a place that was very well lighted. It turned out that it was a fighting arena. High above the center was a huge TV that had four screens. On it was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. **Lady's and gentlemen, welcome to fight night.** There was a huge cheer from the crowd around the ring. **Now there is a prize at the end of this tournament , a night at the palace, with a tour, free lunch, along with a grand prize of one million bits. **The crowd was off its feet. **The way to win is simple, beat all the elements of harmony, without any help from a partner, any takers. **Now all the crowd was silent, who was dumb enough to face the elements single handled. It seemed that Spike was just that dumb, more like confident.

I'll take them on, and win too. With that, he jumped into the ring and got ready to face those that had wronged him. Tail wagging in excitement, slits in his eyes the sight of a straight line. He drew his blade and blew the fire on his sword, making the fire once again dance across the metal. The others then got into position. Twilight with her wand drawn, Aj in her stance, Rarity glowing with scalpels, so she got a fighting upgrade the, this will be fun, thought Spike. Fluttershy flew high into the air, so did Rainbow dash, and pinkie just stood there, smiling like nothing was going on.

He then made the first move, running straight at Aj, surprising the crowd and Princess alike, most would have just tried to take out Twilight right away. He jumped up to make a down slash, Aj just jumped back, but was not expecting a crescent of fire to come at her. SO she dived to the right, right where Spike was, about to punch her in the face when he ducked to run at Rarity, seeing this, Rainbow dash flew right at him, making him bend back, punching up and hitting RD in the face, making her fall to the ground.

Seeing that she was down he then went to fight Aj, who was trying to help pick RD back up into the air. He was right about to deliver a hit when he moved to the side to avoid one of Twilight's spells. He then blew out a fire-ball to Twilight while swinging the blade to Pinkie, who was still standing there. He then had to move back to avoid one of Aj fists, only to see RD hit him in the nose. On the ground he saw that Rarity was healing RD's hit int he face while Aj was advancing on him again.

Moving back he ducked to avoid Fluttershy dive bombing him. He slowly saw that they were pushing him towards Pinkie. He then saw Twilight preparing a mood switching spell. He then knew what they were planning, making angry Pinkie fight him. So he did what he did the best making big as sh*t fire walls. After that was over they saw him on the other side of the ring. He then saw Fluttershy and RD, trying a duel dive bomb, while Aj, and Rarity were running at him, and Twilight was preparing a paralyzing spell. KNow what to do, Spike stabbed his sword on the floor, creating the **fire dome,** this stopped the others from coming at him. He knew that it would not stand against the duel water spell Twilight and Rarity were forming. So he twisted the sword, while pulling it out, and still spinning the blade.

This caused the **fire dome, **to make the **fire tornado** while it was still spinning, makin it look like a whirlpool of fire. Seeing this the others tried to move away, only to be scorched by the intense heat from the move. The point of the move was to make it unbearable hot, causing the opponent to have an overheat, making the body stop working. While this happened, Spike ran at Twilight, knocking her out with the butt of his sword, while doing the same with Pinkie and Rarity. For RD, Fluttershy and Aj he did his snake fire attack, wrapping around them burning off their coats, slamming them into the ground.

Well, that was lame i thought that they would put up more of a fight. **congratulations Spike the dragon, you may come to the palace tomorrow to enjoy the tour. This ends the first annual fight night, good night everyone.**

_**Sorry it took me so long, had alot of stuff to do this week, hope you like this chapter. Read and review. Your favorite author, Aconsta2010. There is a poll for if he forgives them or not on my profile. Pick if you want them or not.  
**_

_**Peace ya readers**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

It was a cool and relaxing day for one Spike. It had been a week since the battle arena. True to his word, he did go to the castle and spent the day with the princesses. He really did enjoy talking and doing things with them.

After he had won the fight (with not much difficultly), he went home with Trixie. When he got back he started packing his bag. As he began to pack, he thought back to some of the lessons that Luna had thought to him. He had learned an easier way of traveling other than train, or balloon. It was a good way to travel without the wait.

The trick was called fire step. It was like a unicorns transportation spell but it looked so much cooler. What it looked like was that fire would climb up his body, and when there was nothing left, the smoke would go out the window. Then it would dissipate into the air.

When the destination was reached, he would reappear in flames. All in all, it looked really bad-ass. So that is where we see him now. He had just "Stepped" to the castle doors. After knocking, one of the many guards had let him in.

As he walked in, he went straight to the personal library, he knew that both of them would be there. When he entered, he saw that the two were there, patiently waiting for him. "Hi princess's, I am here for the prize for winning the fight." "Well yes, you and I will be, how do you say, hanging out today. Then you and Luna will talk in the night time, seeing that I need sleep. After on your way back home, you shall receive the prize money just as promised."

"So, is there anything that you would like to do before lunch time, Spike, we have about twenty minutes till it is time for lunch?" "Well the Six were not that much of a challenge. Could we possibly fight?" "I see no harm in that, but remember Spike, that I am a princess and I did not get that title by having no skill."

With that said, both Spike and Celestia went to the yard behind the castle. This where they would practice their more destructive spells, and spars. When they arrived, using there own transportation spells respectively, they stood opposite of each other on the field, they waited for Luna to start the match.

"Are the two of you ready?" Getting nods from the both of them. "Then, BEGIN! After those words Luna jumped back to avoid the on coming fight of epic proportions. Spike took out his sword, the shoto, and blew his fire onto the blade. He then blew a light color of fire along with his black colored flame.

Now he had a black and blue colored sword in his hands. He then got into his kenjustu (**Style of fighting with a sword**) stance. He had decided to call it the dragon slash. The princess in turn was getting into her own stance. She was holding a wand like Twilights, but in a more complex stance. It was the advanced version of the unicorn slash.

Then without a sound, he sped off to try and stab her, only to receive a block from a field of magic. He jumped back, only to have to dive to the side to escape one of her rainbow lances, witch she had thrown, one of the many that were floating around her.

He got up and dashed again, only to duck and attempt an upward strike. He was blocked by her wand in her hands, and then pushed him into the air. While in mid air, Spike blew a stream of fire, only for it to be caught and fired back towards him.

He absoard the fire with his sword and dropped back onto the ground. He then moved left to avoid another one of her lances. He backfliped and ran again. He stabbed his sword down into the ground to make the while still running forward. He then slashed up and fired and arc of blue and black fire at the reason being is that Celestia threw all of the lances at him. Both made contact and blew up in the air.

This made the two fly backwards due to the blast waves of the connection. She got back up, only to see Spikes sword coming straight for her. She jumped back fired bolts of water at him at high speeds. So fast infect, that he had no time to dodge. When he hit the floor he saw that Celestia was right above him with a lightning spell powering up. As she fired, he rolled to the side and swinging his words up, down, left right, and formed what looked like an atom of fire.

She then fired a quick bullet water spell, stopping his move. He then spun in a circle blowing fire and created a flaming whirlpool. Seeing this, Celestia made a quick spell making a wall of water appear in front of her. While Spike tried to break the wall, Celestia tried to maintain the shield, but was having a hard time due to the intense heat trying to evaperate the water. The princess, in a bold move made the water swipe under Spikes legs.

He fell down right as she mule kicked him into the wall. When he looked up he saw Celestia shot a ball of lightning at him. He tried to raise his sword to block was too slow. He was hit full on by spell. He tried to get her to break concentration, but she put more power to make him drop his sword, and pass out from the electritrisity. He awoke a few hours later, in a room at the castle. "Aw hello Spike, just in time for dinner, I'm afraid you were passed out late so we could not go to lunch." "It's alright Luna, wasn't hungry anyway, so how did I do in the fight." "It was very impressive. Not many can make sister get serious in a fight. " Thanks Luna, so want to talk till I have to go." "I would love that, Spike." So they talked until it was time for Spike to leave. They talked about many things, like the moon, stars, and space. When Spike got home it was night and he went in his room where he found a pile of money and a note. Seeing the note with the royal seal, he decided to read it. It said "Dear Spike, sorry our time together was cut a little short. You passed out and I had to attend to a meeting. We sent your money to your house. Hope you keep well, Celestia and Luna."

"At least they gave me the money." Looking at what time it was, he went back to sleep. When Trixie came back home she saw that Spike was knocked out on the she decided that since she was his girlfriend she slipped into bed with him. He woke up for just a quick second to say, "Good night Trixie we will spend all of the next day together", and he went back to sleep. Trixie blushed and said,"I'd love that,"seeing that he was asleep she smiled and said "good night Spike, and sweet dreams. And with that they both went to sleep. Dreaming of the day to come. What they did not know was that in a dark cave on the other side of town, the Mane Six were weeping that they had yet again lost Spike. Spike stirred in his sleep, feeling very sad for some reason that was lost to him in his dream world.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm busy with stuff. Like always read and review all are welcome. Your favorite author, Aconsta2010. Peace ya readers.**


End file.
